Multi-car vehicles are known in different designs and in different forms of adaptation for uses. Multi-car vehicles, for example, railway-bound trains (street cars and subway-trains also being considered as such trains) are known and are known for the purpose of transporting passengers as well as transporting goods. Further types of multi-car vehicles can be magnetic railway trains or can be buses (road buses as well as buses travelling on fixed tracks). A car of a multi-car vehicle can be a self-supporting cars, whereby the car has sufficient wheels that are placed at sufficient locations such that the car can stand by itself without being supported by other cars, for example a three-wheeled car, a four wheeled car or a car with even more wheels placed suitable locations. A car of a multi-car vehicle can also be of the non-self-supporting type, whereby the car has no wheels or only wheels provided in such number or arranged at such a place that the car can not stand by itself, but is vertically supported by at least one neighboring car.